Question: In his chemistry class, Ben took 4 tests. His scores were 98, 89, 80, and 81. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $98 + 89 + 80 + 81 = 348$ His average score is $348 \div 4 = 87$.